Arryc Ashvale
Arryc Blackfire (Styled "Lord Arryc Ashvale") is the illegitimate son of Lord Ethan Ashvale and his mistress, Danica Blackfyre of Stormwind. As the only surviving child of Lord Ethan, he was made legitimate by Royal declaration in October of 623 K.C. through the efforts of his later father's widow, the Countess of Seastone. Appearance and Personality Appearance Tall and athletic in appearance, he appears fit, but not overly muscular. With his father's grey eyes and comely features, save for his chestnut hair, the family resemblance is plain for all to see. His long hair falls well past his shoulders and is often hastily tied back. His posture and mannerisms suggest that he was raised in a Castle and well-educated despite the circumstances of his birth. Personality Arryc has often been described as an introvert, preferring the company of books and spending his time working in a forge. Driven to excel in everything he does, he holds himself to high standards in an effort to prove himself a better man than his father. Haunted by the actions of his father and the circumstances of his birth, Arryc has suffered quietly for years--never voicing a single complaint and gracefully accepting his position. Relationships After his father's death in the siege of Icecrown, Arryc was without a single close relationship. Largely despised by his father's wife as the product of Lord Ethan's infidelity, the young man has devoted himself to the Light and its virtues. He holds a tremendous respect for paladins and hopes to become one. History Though he was born in Stormwind's wealthy Cathedral district, Arryc's mother died from complications just hours after his birth and the boy spent the first six months of his life in the care of his wet nurse. When he was old enough to travel, Lord Ethan had him brought to the Ashfort in Lordaeron, where he insisted on raising the boy as if he were a legitimate son, much to his wife's dismay. Lady Melysa refused to care for the child as if he were her own, forcing Arryc's father to hire separate caretakers and demanding that she see the child as little as possible. Though she did not know it, Lord Ethan had planned to divorce her and wed Arryc's mother, had she lived. Early Years Having spent much of his childhood knowing that he was the source of discontent within his father's marriage, Arryc often made himself scarce, opting instead to focus on his education. He took to his studies like a moth to a flame and much like his father, showed an interest in Lordaeron's history. The Fall of the Ashfort Arryc was only ten when the Ashfort was lost to the forsaken, forcing him and his family to evacuate and he would spend the next four years moving from place to place, living the life of a refugee. Life As a Ward After his father's death in battle, Arryc became Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale's ward and would journey with her household to the Arathi Highlands. Despite her initial hatred of the boy, the pair were eventually reconciled after Melysa was made Countess of Seastone and resolved herself to set aside her resentment. Legitimacy Through the efforts of the Countess, Arryc was made legitimate by Royal declaration on October 18th, 623 K.C. As the sole heir of Ethan Ashvale, Arryc was made Lord Ashfort and also heir to Blackfyres' peerage, by virtue of an Uncle on his mother's side, David Blackfyre. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:House of Ashvale Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Lordaeron Human